


A Bit of Convincing

by jeffgoodblum



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s howard, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Smut, You feel me?, alcohol mention, but without everything else from the 40s, poc friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgoodblum/pseuds/jeffgoodblum
Summary: Howard Stark x female reader fic using prompts  “Will you marry me?” and “You drunken idiot.”





	A Bit of Convincing

“I ever told ya how much I love these cheeks?” Howard cooed, lightly pinching at the soft skin of your face as you undid the buttons of his shirt.

Helping each other get undressed at the end of the day had become something of a ritual in your relationship. It was also one of the more intimate parts of your coupling filled with soft queries and sentiments like How was your day? or I missed you. or What do you have planned for tomorrow? or I’ve been thinking about you since I left this morning. There were days when Howard would come home from the office and you’d help him out of his suit and tie. There were other days when you’d come back late from running errands so Howard would help you undress. Then, there were days like this one where you’d both come home from a night out together and take turns removing items from each other’s bodies. This particular night, you’d returned from having drinks at a friend’s place. You chose not to partake, but the outing left Howard one drink away from drunk.

“Mm, once or twice,” you hummed playing along with Howard as reached around to unclasp your bra and pull it from your figure, your dress having already found its way to the bedroom floor.

He tossed the garment aside and pulled you to him, pressing your bare chests together. He then slipped his hands down to your ass to give it a squeeze, “Oh yeah? What about these cheeks?”

“Howard!” you squealed loving his playful side more than anything and brought your hands between the two of you to undo his belt buckle.

“Howard? I liked it better when you were calling me daddy,” he teased as he played with the band of your underwear.

You slapped his chest with a laugh as you felt your face heat up at his words. The scent of expensive alcohol ghosted past your nose as Howard brought his lips to yours, but he stopped before they could meet, “What? I thought you liked calling me–”

You cut him off with a kiss. Howard’s mustache tickled your face as your lips slotted together. Warm hands squeezed at your waist before rubbing up your back and then down again. Once at your hips, his fingers slid into the waistband of your underwear to push them down your legs, leaving you bare before him. Howard’s hands ran up the backs of your thighs before settling on your ass. His lips were still soft against yours as you engaged in a slow but passionate kiss. Your arms wound around his neck, and your fingers scratched lightly at the short hair on the back of his head. You sighed into the kiss before pulling back enough to look up at him,

“You talk too much,” you turned to the dresser to remove your jewelry, watching Howard come up behind you in the large mirror that hung above it.

“And here I was thinking you liked the sound of my voice,” his breath was warm against your ear and the low timbre of his voice sent tingles through your body that settled in the pit of your stomach.

Howard’s arms wrapped around your waist and his chin came to rest on your shoulder as he made eye contact with you through your reflection, “Will you marry me?”

“No,” you snorted knowing he was just being his goofy alcohol-filled self; there was no way he was serious, “why?”

“Why not?” he paused to nip at the sensitive skin below your ear before whispering, “I treat my girl well, don’t I, baby?”

“B-because…” you stuttered unable to come up with an answer as Howard slipped his hand between your legs and began to rub soft circles on your clit.

“Because what?” he added more pressure knowing the pleasure would cast a fog over your brain and keep you from putting a coherent sentence together, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll fuck you so good that when I’m done, you’ll be begging to marry me.”

With that, he slipped two fingers inside of you and used his thumb to continue rubbing at your clit. Your head fell back onto Howard’s shoulder, and your jaw dropped from the delicious feeling of his digits curling inside you. As soon as it began, it was over. He pulled his fingers out slowly drawing a whimper and brought them to his mouth.

“I can never get enough of you,” he groaned and squeezed your hips before backing up from you, “lay down for me.”

You did as he asked and spread your legs so Howard could see all of you. He finished undressing, his eyes locking on to your glistening center before trailing up the rest of your body to see the sexy little smirk on your face. He pulled his boxers down allowing his cock to spring free; he watched a look of hunger grace your features at the sight. You sat up reaching for his length only to be stopped by Howard’s hand closing around your own,

“I’m supposed to be convincing you to marry me, remember? Now, lay back and let me take care of you.”

Howard knelt between your legs bending to kiss, lick, and nip at the sensitive flesh of your inner thighs drawing content sighs from you. His fingers found your slit and dipped down to collect the wetness there before running back up and over your clit then back down again. The action drew a soft sigh from you, and you watched Howard replace his fingers with his tongue. You relaxed under him as he worked and let your nails run over his scalp through his thick, dark hair. His hands moved to hold the backs of your thighs so he could push your legs up to your chest folding you in half. He devoured you pulling breathy moans and his name from your lips. He pulled away and let his fingers do the work. He hovered over you and leaned down so that he was almost close enough to kiss.

“Now, you know that’s not my name,” he found the spot inside you that made your thighs quiver and quickened his pace.

“Daddy, please.”

“Does my pretty girl want to come?”

You nodded hastily.

“Anything for you,” his thumb laid over your clit, quickly gliding across it to push you over the edge.

You came with a high pitched moan and pulled Howard down for a kiss. As you rode out your high, your tongues clashed together, and you could taste yourself on him still. He pulled away and sat up; you watched through heavy lid as he rubbed your slick over the head of his cock. He barely gave you time to recover before lining up with your entrance and pushing himself inside you.

“I’ll never get used to how good you feel around me, baby,” Howard groaned as he took long, slow strokes making sure you were comfortable, “God…look at you. Taking my cock so well. You’re so beautiful.”

He pulled out until just the tip was left inside you and brought your legs over his shoulders, “You ready for me?”

You could barely get an answer out before he plunged back into you. You gasped for air as the intense pleasure knocked the breath out of your body. You clung to him, digging your nails into his skin while he pounded deep inside you. His mouth found your neck and left kisses and bites on the sensitive flesh. Howard sat back on his legs and let yours fall from his shoulders but continued to rock his hips into you. He watched as your breasts bounced wildly from his thrusts and trailed his hands up your body to feel them. He squeezed the soft mounds of flesh and rolled your nipples between his fingers. Your eyes fluttered shut at the combined pleasure, and you missed Howard putting his thumb in his mouth to wet it before bringing it back down on your clit.

“Oh,” you sighed, the fire in your belly increasing.

“You can come for your daddy again, can’t you, baby girl?” Howard asked and watched as you nodded in response, “Good. Get on your hands and knees.”

You switched positions with great effort and weak legs. You felt a warm hand kneading the flesh of your left cheek and you just knew Howard was admiring your dripping core with his other hand stroking his cock. You pushed your ass back into him with a huff of impatience.

“Sorry, sweetheart, you know how distracted I get by your pretty little pussy,” Howard chuckled before sinking into you again.

He worked you with strong hands clutching your hips. You began to meet his thrusts as your head fell against the cool pillows. Howard let go of you and stilled his movements to watch you throw your ass back, fucking yourself on his thick cock, “You are fucking incredible. Using me to make yourself come. I could bust just watching you.”

You raised up enough to look back at him with a smirk, “Then come for me, Daddy.”

Your words triggered something inside of him and his hand was between your legs rubbing fast circles against your clit as he pressed his chest to your back and pounded into you, “Where do you want it, huh? On that pretty face of yours? You wanna swallow my cum? Or maybe your tits and stomach. You love when I come on your back too, don’t you, baby?”

You clenched around his cock coming dangerously close to your second orgasm, his gruff voice making your head spin, “in me,” you gathered just enough breath to whine before succumbing to pleasure.

Howard moaned loudly at your words and continued fucking you through your release as he found his own. His hips stuttered as his cum painted your walls. Howard kissed down your spine as he pulled out and fell on the bed next to your quaking form with a heaving chest. He pulled you to him and ran his thumb up your jaw before stroking at your hairline and bringing you into a deep kiss. The two of you laid there for a bit longer before you moved to go freshen up, mumbling a be right back. He watched as you rose onto shaky legs,

“Don’t fall,” he teased and you flipped him off.

You closed the door to the bathroom before doing what you needed to do. Once you were done, you opened the door and there Howard was, still naked and down on one knee, holding a little velvet box opened to reveal the gigantic, sparkling diamond ring tucked inside,

“I meant what I said back there. I want you to marry me. You know I’m not all sappy and sentimental, but I can’t imagine waking up every day next any other woman. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, and it would be an honor to spend the rest of my life with you, or until you get tired of me and take half my money in the divorce.”

“Oh, Howard, I wouldn’t take half your money,” you came forward to hold his face in your hands, “I’d take it all.”

He chuckled and let you pull him up for a kiss. When you broke, you took the box from his hand and turned it to watch the stone shine even in the dim light. A smile split your face, you were a bit misty-eyed, and your voice was thick with emotion as you spoke, “You drunken idiot, you better not try to take this back in the morning.”

Howard pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto your left hand, “Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart, wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
